Día de enero
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Son-fic con la cancion Dia de enero de Shakira, un resumen de todo lo que pasó Karin con algunos spoilers


Esperándote sobre la rama de un árbol noté tu chakra que llegaba hasta a mi encuentro, apenas cruzamos palabras y nos dirigimos a nuestra misión

En una breve pausa mi curiosidad de tus acciones me hizo conocerte más, presté atención al flujo de tu chakra y no pude evitar quedar prendada de ti. De los miles… no, de los millones de chakras que había sentido el tuyo me pareció especial, el tuyo revivió en mí la ilusión del amor…

_Te conocí un día de enero,_

_con la luna en mi nariz_

_Y como vi que eras sincero_

_En tus ojos me perdí_

Tantas veces que huí de aquellas tonterías de los enamoramientos, tantas veces que rechacé a pretendientes falsos que solo eran basura… Mi corazón se endureció pero tu llegada fundió aquella roca y la felicidad renació en mí.

Tratándote me di cuenta que en tu mente solo había una sola cosa y mi decisión de colarme en tus sentimientos no decayó aún cuando el destino quiso que nos separáramos.

_Qué torpe distracción_

_Qué dulce sensación_

Esperé más de un año para volver a verte y sin embargo te recordaba detalladamente y lo más importante, recordaba lo especial de tu chakra, la esencia de tu alma.

Me pediste te siguiera y queriendo evitar la vergüenza de verme enamorada puse uno y mil pretextos pero al final cedía a tu petición. Estoy segura que si ésta travesía la hiciéramos solos podría enamorarte.

El tiempo pasó, era feliz a tu lado, poco me importaba el resto del mundo y estar a tu lado solo me hizo prenderme más de ti… conocí tu pasado sin detalles, pero ahora no solo conocía la esencia de tu ser, si no la razón de que fueras así.

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo_

_Como Eneas y Benitin_

_Yo te encontré varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí_

Saberte herido desde niño me hizo pensar que así como yo que había perdido toda ilusión y ahora vivía alegre a tu lado, solo necesitabas conocer el amor de una persona que te guiara. Jamás lo dudé y calladamente me ofrecí voluntaria a ser la encargada de sanar ese herido corazón.

_Pero mi loco amor_

_Es tu mejor doctor_

Siempre fuiste callado, cerrado al mundo, pero yo sabiendo de tu alma, yo sabiendo lo poco de tu pasado sentí que era la única que podía ayudarte, aconsejarte, entenderte…

A como diera lugar yo lucharía por curarte, enamorarte… De forma coqueta, osada y ¿por que no decirlo? A veces imprudente me acerqué a ti, pero el estúpido Suiguetsu siempre ha sido un estorbo.

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo_

_Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

_Y todo va a pasar_

_Pronto verás el sol brillar_

Desde pequeño a la sombra de tu hermano, perdiste a tu familia y los objetivos en tu vida solo eran de odio y venganza, solo te hace falta una chispa de luz que ilumine tu camino… solo quiero verte sonreír.

_Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz_

Llegó la muerte de tu hermano, vaya golpe que recibiste al saber la verdad, pero tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y con mi ayuda espero despejar tu camino.

Con esa noticia pensé se acabaría tu sed de venganza pero solo la avivó… el camino a nuestra felicidad juntos estaba muy cerca y ahora se alargó, pero no importa, aún estoy a tu lado puedo esperar un poco más, presiento que el final de todo esto está muy cerca.

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra en el mar_

Volviste a ver a los que se llaman tus amigos ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos amigos? ¿Los que uno nombra o los que se autonombran?...

Viéndote junto a ellos pude distinguir que no eras como los de Konoha, por lo que escuché algunos de ellos también sufrieron aunque no sé que tanto, pero ellos sonríen… No recuerdo en tu rostro una sonrisa de felicidad, seguro será hermosa…

Si tu rostro no expresó nada yo si me di cuenta que volverlos a ver tocó una fibra de esos sentimientos perdidos… Sasuke óyeme por favor, para cumplir tu meta no necesitas estar solo.

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero_

_hasta en tu propio país_

_Si yo te digo ¿cómo dices?_

_Tú aún dices ¿qué decís?_

_Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

Estamos a un paso de llegar a Konoha, Suiguetsu y Juugo los dejamos atrás, no pude evitar sentirme culpable al abandonarlos de esa manera, pero al menos ya estábamos solos… Llegó ese hombre de la máscara naranja que solo alimenta tus deseos de matar ¿Qué me importa si matas? Tomaré tu mano y mirándote a los ojos te diré que ya no hay por que seguir.

Me siento tonta, jamás le he hablado así a alguien por eso cuando estamos a solas no puedo decirla y solo hago locuras frente a ti…

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_

_Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

Uno de tres obstáculos principales, vamos tras Danzou y sabemos que la pelea no será fácil, el hombre de máscara nos acompaña… aún cuando esconde su chakra no me da buena espina…

Como pueda me dedico a ayudarte, observo detenidamente, te curo y te deseo buena suerte, la batalla es en extremo dura pero sé que saldrás victorioso… el Susano… seguro te ayudará más que yo…

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra en el mar_

Duele más mi corazón roto que la espada de raiton atravesando mi pecho… no puedo llorar y terminada la batalla ese tal Maadara dice te deshagas de mi, no te inmutas y obedeces… entre mi llanto seco solo recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… ya no eres más esa persona, tu dolor te cambio y aún cuando sé que ya no eres para mi solo puedo decir y al mismo tiempo repetirme "Ya no llores, en algún momento el dolor se irá"

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra en el mar._


End file.
